U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,451,137; 5,642,984; 6,036,443; 6,155,892; 6,253,700 B1; and 6,293,835 B2 to Gorlov disclose various cylindrical turbines for power systems, the blades of the turbines extending helically to sweep out an open cylinder. The patents disclose mounting such turbines in rectangular and/or square cross-sectional channels or ducts capable of conveying water that rotates the turbines to generate hydro-electric power. Gorlov's cylindrical turbine has helically curved/twisted blades or vanes mounted to a central shaft by radial struts or spokes of seemingly arbitrary or at least non-airfoil, e.g. circular, cross section. U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,246 to Goldberg discloses a vertical-axis wind turbine with a twisted blade configuration in which two rotatable blades are bent and twisted along their entire lengths to define a body of rotation, with the body of rotation describing “the outer surface of an American football . . . ”. In the only illustrated embodiment of his invention, Goldberg's blades butt radially against the central rotor at approximately 45 degree angles to imaginary planes at rotational poles normal to his rotor's axis.